


畜牲不要吵

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →星爺梗，唐伯虎點秋香→法獨前提的普獨
Relationships: Germany/France (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	畜牲不要吵

路德維希今天的心情很好，雖然他對於因此而忍不住多喝兩杯這件事情有點懊惱，但這並不影響自己的好心情。

本田今天也努力遵守了健康管理計畫，菲利奇亞諾也難得正經地參加了訓練，這令路德維希感到今天真是好運當頭的日子。

帶著微醺的心情回到家裡，路德維希走進房間倒頭就想沉入夢鄉，卻冷不防被人一把抱住。

「呃！」幾乎是下意識地驚訝後想要反抗，但腦子已經被酒精搞得一蹋糊塗的路德維希，反應比往常不知遲鈍多少倍。

「是、是法蘭西斯嗎？！」雖然路德維希恥於承認，但自從和對方從朋友關係更進一步後，法蘭西斯就亦發熱衷於讓自己露出驚慌失措一面的行為。

對方含糊地咕噥應了聲，手指已經不規矩地爬上了路德維希的胸前，對方的呼吸噴在自己的頸間，路德維希癢縮起了脖子，一片混沌的腦袋卻在聽見一陣怪聲時立刻警醒不少。

「什麼聲音？」摸索著要拿出總是壓在枕下的S/S P225手槍，路德維希奮力起身要去一探究竟，卻又被後方的人硬是抓了回來。

「不過是畜牲而已。」微微轉頭，此人輕描淡寫的語氣彷彿不把這種怪事放在眼裡：「那邊的畜牲不要吵。」

──喔嗚！！！

路德維希彷彿又聽見了那個奇怪的叫聲，在那總算因為思考而驅散酒精的腦袋中，路德維希擔心地得出了推論，這個家的非人生物也就只有那三隻愛犬而已，叫聲變得這麼奇怪，該不會是生病了……

思及愛犬，可沒人能阻擋路德維希的執著。他奮力起身點亮床頭燈，擔心愛犬的心情已經蓋過了原先因為曖昧情境而帶起的羞恥心。

路德維希看向聲源處，腦子瞬間停擺。

他家的三條愛犬此時正在院子裡的狗屋酣睡，而真正在角落中發出怪聲的，是一張帶著淚眼婆娑表情、全身赤裸被綁在椅子上的法蘭西斯。

路德維希不敢置信地轉頭看向身後抱著自己的人。

銀髮男子對著心愛的弟弟露出絲毫不知悔改的表情：「啊，我也是哥哥嘛。」

路德維希慎重考慮把槍口靠上自家兄長的頭然後狠狠扣下扳機的可能性。

**Author's Note:**

> 阿普自重^q^
> 
> 梗→  
> 就是畜牲不要吵啦～原本是想用四格漫畫的劇本呈現這個梗的，但是四格漫畫就是要畫的才有驚喜感嘛……最後還是用寫的了，雖然我沒有把它寫的很好笑的樣子XDa
> 
> 參考影片的來源是這個：  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DETbR6CFUU
> 
> 手槍→  
> 全名應該是SIG/SAUER P225手槍，由瑞士SIG公司(SIG：瑞士工業公司)製造、德國SAUER公司銷售，是一種以P220手槍改良的型態，小型、輕量化。是西德警察的配備手槍唷


End file.
